pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style)
Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Luna (Earth to Luna) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Linda Gunderson (Rio) *Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Yoyo Dodo (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Oh (Home) *Jill's Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Chantotchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Bill's Sadness - Chip (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Lilly the Witch *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Benson (Regular Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Kurokotchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Dennis Mitchell (Dennis the Menace) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Kuromametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Wally (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Goth Female Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Friends - Honey Lemon and GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Silia Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Ms. Keane (The Powerpuff Girls) *Teacher's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Sour Venus (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Anger - Rachel (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Teacher's Fear - Flo (Kissyfur) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Mac and Tosh (Looney Tunes) See Also *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Linda Gunderson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Leave Britney Alone! We Should Cry *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Violetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Grumpy Bear My Bad *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - The Do-Do Bird Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style): Luna's First Date? *Inside Out (Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Style) - Transcripts Category:Simon Spacebot and Friends Compelete Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG